Thier Love Story
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set after No Boots, No Belt, No Brero. Manny and Frida have a tough time communitcating. Will anyone be smart enough to use this little window of opportunity for their revenge? MannyxFrida. NOT a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I've decided that since I haven't written a fic for el tigre in a while, I'll write a good one. hawwwwaahhhhhZ!**

Manny lay on his bed, in his bedroom, asleep. He then fluttered his eyes open and for a minute, couldn't remember anything. He smacked his lips. _Where am I again? Oh, that's right, I'm in my bedroom. Haha._ He thought. He got out of his bed and walked into the kitchen for breakfast, scratching his butt on the way. On his way to the kitchen, though, his eye caught sight of a picture hanging on his wall, to the left side of his door. It was him and Frida about two years ago, when they decided to venture to the Miracle City Volcano for fun. He had given it to her last year for Christmas. Then he remembered everything. The Butterman, the villains, the fight, the end—the kiss…. He looked at the time. _12:42_. Good thing it's Saturday. He pulled milk out of the fridge, and a box of _Cracklin Oat Bran. __**(A/N: yeah, that's what he ate, that cereal is damn awesome!) **_As he ate his breakfast, he heard his father and grandfather drinking their morning coffee.

"Papi."

"Rodolfo."

"Papi."

"Rodolfo."

As they went on, Manny rolled his eyes. He brought his bowl to the table and sat down next to Grandpapi.

"Ah, good morning, mijo." **(A/N: is it mijo or hijo? When I was in Spanish I learned that hijo means son. What the cheese nips is the word?)** Rodolfo greeted his son.

"Mornin'." Manny greeted back in a more tired and confused tone. Manny ate his _**(totally kick-butt!!!!)**_ cereal, showered and dressed. He decided to go out and take a walk. He needed to clear his head.

As Manny walked down the street, he heard a muffled and scared 'Hello' from someone behind him. He looked and saw Frida.

"Uuu-oh, hey Frida……." Manny greeted.

"H-hey…." Frida continued. There was only one word on their minds:

Akward……….

**Heyall. Sorry if that was short, just a prologue, ya know? Plus it was a good place to stop. Reviews. [X**


	2. Chapter 2

**So heyyy! Sorry for the long wait! Ahahahhahwwwwwwwww. Anyways,**

Manny rocked back and forth on his heels as he searched for conversation. He found himself fishing for just a minute longer with her, here, in this moment, and he didn't know why.

"So, uhh, been bored lately, since there's no crime anymore?" Frida asked, searching for conversation.

"Ummm, yeah, not much to do, you know?" Manny replied.

"Oh, umm, cool."

"Yah….."

"Manny?"

"Yep?"

"What happened to us? I thought we were best friends, why is it so awkward to talk right now?"

"Well, I guess it got weird after……that thing, the other day, and all…i-I really don't know."

"Well, what if we tried forgetting it for now, and you know, be friends again?"

"Yeah, yeah, we can try that…." The two walked down the street to the arcade, silence filling the air. They spent the rest of the day doing some of their favorite things, like playing at the arcade and looking at the funny one eyed cat. The 'forget it, let's see how that goes!' scenario was working…..

For now.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Not much, I know. Don't expect much in one chapter but fluff, you know? Well anyways, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyz! Sooooooo sorry for the short chapters!!! Im really gonna try hard to lengthen this one!**

Manny and Frida came out of the arcade laughing their butts off. Things were getting back to normal, which was good for them. They seemed to have an easy time forgetting that they kissed when they had mindless video games to play. The sky was dark, which meant they've been in there the whole day.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Frida called out as she walked her separate direction home.

"See ya! Need any help getting home? It _is _night out." Manny asked before he headed to his own home.

"Manny, you and your family cleaned up the crime, remember? I'll be fine." Frida said, laughing.

"Oh, haha that's right! I forgot." Manny said, giggling at his memory lacking.

"But I _am _tired from all those games. I guess that's cool." Frida yawned, emphasizing her point. Manny nodded and spun his belt buckle and cried his famous Tigre cry. Frida just stared, admiring the way he looked good being surrounded by green fire, and how cute his battle cry is…..Manny, not even a second later, grabbed Frida and started carrying her home Tigre style. She loved it when he did things Tigre style. Manny noticed Frida slipping from his grasp and swung her up to carry her bridal style.

"Better. Now you won't fall!" Manny said, explaining. Frida wrapped her arms around his neck. She found herself soon unable to keep her eyes open in Manny's warm, comforting grasp. His Tigre paws felt soothing on her back while his other hand grabbed buildings. She rested her head on Manny's chest and heard his heart beating to a regular pattern. It soothed her even more into sleep, and she found her eyelids sliding shut. Manny felt her head resting on him and briefly looked down to see her fully asleep. He shrugged his shoulders and arrived at Frida's window, then carefully placed her in her bed. After she looked sound asleep, he left for his own warm bed.

Once he stepped in the front door, Rodolfo noticed Manny, and asked where he had been.

"The arcade with Frida, then I had to bring her home. No big deal." Manny explained. Rodolfo nodded in full understanding. Manny then went to bed.

Frida woke up about an hour later, realizing what had happened.

"Awwww, nuts! I fell asleep!" Frida exclaimed. Her mother then walked into her room.  
"Mija, when did you get home?" Carmela asked.

"I don't know, an hour ago? Manny took me home again. Mom, I fell asleep while he carried me." Frida explained.

"I couldn't help it, mom, his grip felt so warm, and once I put my head down I could hear his heart beating, and it was all so soothing………" Frida went on.

"Frida, honey. This might be time to stop and think for once. You have a very strong friendship with this boy and I think there's something more there for you to see on your own." Carmela explained, rubbing Frida's back. She walked out of her room to give her daughter some space.

"More?" Frida asked, confused. She lie down on her bed and soon found herself fast asleep again.

**Hmmmmmm. Still a bit short, but hey, im runnin low on ideas for these guys. After a while it just gets old, ya know? No new episodes, bad but awesome ending to their final episode, im really sorry if it seems like im losing my touch. I probably ammmmm-.- reviewww!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HeyeyeyeyeyeyyYYY!!!!! Ahahahahaahahahh wellllll I gotted bored so I decided HEYYY!! I need to write the next chapperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ^.^ enjoy!**

Frida sat on her bed, in her room, about an hour after she had woken up the next morning. _More? MORE? What's more? Where's more?.......More………more to……OUR RELATIONSHIP! Maybe mom was trying to tell me she thinks I __**like **__Manny. But the real question is…..do i? Think……Think of all those times he had to carry me places. His warm grip…..The times I got too close……how right it felt…._

**Flashback!**

_Manny stood in his living room admiring a brand new belt he got from his father. It was wrapped around his waist. The buckle had a T on it. Manny spun it and green fire surrounded him._

"_I'll call myself…..uummm……El Tigre!!!" He roared. Frida, standing not too far from him, laughed with excitement._

"_Dude, this is awesome!! You're a total hero now! Or, you know, a villan!" Frida exclaimed. _

"_Yeah! Uhh, do I want to be a hero or a villan, though?" Manny asked with sudden confusion. _

"_It is up to you to decide, mijo." Rodolfo said, still quite upset that his wife Maria had just left him._

"Yeah, I'll think about that…." Manny replied.

_Not even a moment later, Manny and Frida were exploring the wonderful world of pranks using Manny's new powers. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream._

"_Sartana Of The Dead! AAhhhhhhy!" Someone screamed. Then Sartana herself approached El Tigre and Frida._

"_Who are you? New guy?" She asked._

"_I'm…El Tigre! And I will kick your butt, evildoer!" Manny replied. Sartana laughed.  
"That's funny, kid. A rookie like you would never stand a chance against me." Sartana said, laughing._

"_I can so take you down! Just watch!" Manny said, defensively. Sartana then noticed Frida. Sartana paused to think for a second, and then swiped Frida up. Before Frida could scream, Sartana covered her mouth with her own bony hands. _

"_We'll see just how macho you are when you come to rescue your little friend!" Sartana threatened, riding away. Manny watched them leave, horrified._

"_What have I done?" Manny asked himself._

_Later that day, Manny stood at the entrance to Sartana's lair. Everyone knew where it was, so it wasn't too hard to find it. Manny swallowed hard._

"_Here we go….." Manny said as he walked forward. He came to the front door and decided it a bad idea for El Tigre to knock, so he changed back to Manny and knocked._

"_What do you want, little powerless Rivera?" Sartana answered. _

"_I want….." Manny started, looking down at his belt buckle. Since everyone knew the Riveras, they knew Manny and how he was powerless._

"_My friend back." He finished, as he was spinning his belt buckle._

"_EL TIGRE!" He screamed, creating his battle cry. Manny did one thing he knew how to do, thanks to his father's training tips. He shot his grappling arm and swung a fist right into Sartana's skulled face, sending her back inside._

"_And I'm just getting started, Sartana, unless you give me my friend back!" Manny called to her, threateningly. Frida heard the familiar voice and smiled._

"_Manny!" She screamed, exited. Manny threw another punch and heard Frida._

"_Frida! Are you okay?" Manny asked, not aware that his claws were aimed right at him. Sartana was out cold. _

"_Manny, look out! Your claw!" Frida exclaimed. She was shocked to see her friend in such action in his first fight. _

_All the sudden, Manny directed his attention to his claw, which was headed straight for his eye._

_Then it slashed him. Manny fell to the floor, blood starting to drip down from his face._

"_MANNY!" Frida screamed. Manny slowly stood up and proceeded home. When he stepped through the front door, Manny was invaded with questions._

"_Mijo, what happened?" Rodolfo asked, worried._

"_I was fighting Sartana because she took Frida. Then I accidently scratched my face with my claw." Manny explained._

"_Manny, let this be a lesson to you. Your new powers could hurt anyone, even yourself! You must be careful." Manny nodded. _

**ENDDDDD [X**

"How much he cared for me……." Frida whispered to herself.

"Now it's clear to me……"

"I love Manny."

**Wottttt!! That was actually long! Go me ahahahah [: well reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHh! So guess what. My mom was at parent teacher conferences earlier, and she told me that while she was talking to my engilsh teacher, my mom told my teacher that I write stories for this site!!! Lucky she forgot the website name, but now I could be asked any moment during my English period…… oh, Im not ashamed to be doing this, I love you allllll!!!!! I love it so much on this website, but think of the embarrassment I could get when she asks me 'what is that webstite called that you write for?' in front of class, my face will be as red as a tomatoe! Anyways, on with chappie 5!**

Manny rolled out of his own bed at about noon. When he realized that it was Wednesday, he just decided to stay home for the day. He didn't really care much, since he was planning on skipping school one of these days. He got dressed, ate lunch, and then headed to the arcade. Frida probably got up on time because she wasn't here. He'd have to wait for her to stop by after school. It's not like he cared, he would just play mindless but entertaining games while he waited.

Manny was one of the only ones in the arcade, since everyone else was in school at the moment. All except a couple of high school kids who were skipping school as well. They gave Manny a glare when he walked in, but Manny, defending himself, told them it was all cool because he was skipping too. They smiled, high-fived him, and continued on with their mindless game play.

A few hours-what seemed like minutes to Manny-later, Frida walked through the doors of the arcade and scanned the place for Manny. Frida finally found him at his favorite game, _Super Macho Fighter 2._

"Manny! Where have you been all day? You missed an awesome food fight at lunch today!" Frida greeted.

"Overslept again." Manny explained without looking up at her.

"Oh, right. Well, not to worry you or anything, but I think a bandito broke free and is terrorizing the city." Frida warned him.

"WHAT? Who? Who could possibly have escaped?" Manny asked, turning away from his game.

"Umm….i'm pretty sure it was Sartana. Dude, you have to get down there! And by I, I mean we." Frida explained.

"Yeah, let's go." Manny agreed, reaching for his belt buckle. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light, and a tiger's roar that exclaimed "El Tigre!" Frida admired his handsome green glow, flowing tiger fur, and ambition filled eyes. She then giggled quietly, to herself. She was yet to tell Manny about her recent discovery. Manny soon grabbed Frida and swung off to the scene of the crime.

In less than a minute later, the two were downtown, fighting crime, too soon for Frida's liking. She liked the feel of his warm grasp. Too soon she was helping Manny recapture Sartana of the Dead. One thought struck Manny's mind after putting Sartana back behind steel cage bars, though…..

_Has Frida been acting…..weird, lately, or Is it just me? Is it just that, possibly, just maybe i….._

_Love her? _

_No, no….i can't. What if she doesn't like me the same way? That'll ruin everything, and that's one thing I am not willing to risk._ The thoughts came warmly to Manny at first, and then turned cold and hateful. He knew now that he did in fact love her, but didn't want to ruin their friendship. If only he knew how she felt…..

Shouldn't it be as simple as asking? It is, but….

Why was he so scared?

Frida watched Manny pat his hands together in a job-well-done manner.

"Come on, we're done here." Manny said, walking off, followed by Frida. Frida swallowed hard but knew what she had to say. She waited until they were alone and started to talk.

"Ummm, Manny? There's ummm, something I should tell you….i, umm, I," Frida choked on her words. She knew this was going to be hard to say.

"Yah? You what?" Manny asked, oblivious. Then it hit him. He knew just what she wanted to say.

"L-l-love, you mean?" Manny asked, nervous. Frida nodded. Manny nodded. This was their way of saying 'Then it's official?'

"Yeah, I…love you, Manny."

"I-I, love you too, then…"

"So…..should we like, you know…." Then they leaned closer.

And closer,

And closer,

Slower and slower until……

Their lips met, practically fusing together with warmth, compassion and anything else they could think of. Their lips collided in different patterns until they couldn't stand the lack of air, and separated at long last, dreading the part so hatefully that they couldn't wait to catch their breath again to re-use it in their fusing lips! **(A/N: haha, I wrote that with building excitement. That's why there's an exclamation point at the end!!!) **

The pair smiled, joined hands and continued their journey to get some good eats. After all, fighting crime then making out worked up quite the appetite.

_**THE END! **_

**AHAHAHA, WASN'T THAT AWESOME?!!?!?!?! Ahaha, I know, right! It totally was! So like, the end, dude! The end. Seeeeeee yaaa! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
